


baby, please stay a little longer

by earpsolano



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, I have no shame, Smut, a tiny bit of plot, but basically smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earpsolano/pseuds/earpsolano
Summary: Nicole has a ton of work waiting on her desk which needs to be done for the next day, but leaving Waverly to go do the work is not as easy as Nicole first thought.





	baby, please stay a little longer

**Author's Note:**

> soooo, apparently i have replaced sleeping with writing smut for my new fav gays.
> 
> In my head this is set after 2x06 but honestly i think you can set in anywhere within the second season so far, there's not much plot really anyway...
> 
> enjoy <3  
> (i did check for typos but if i missed any I'm sorry)

 

“Don’t leave, not just yet.” Waverly hummed, pulling Nicole back onto the couch. Nicole had said she was leaving an hour ago, she had work to do but her girlfriend was determined to keep Nicole by her side. They didn’t get many chances to spend time together, alone, without Wynonna seeming to appear out of nowhere.

“Baby, I’ve got files to sort for tomorrow.” Nicole said as she attempted to stand up, only to find her girlfriend straddling her hips, an innocent smile plastered across her face as she did so. “I still have to go Waves, as much as I don’t want to.”

“If you don’t want to go, then don’t. Those files aren’t going anywhere.” Waverly ran her fingers gently through Nicole’s hair as she spoke, watching as her girlfriend shivered under her touch.

“Fine, five minutes and then I’m going.” Nicole gave in, laughing as Waverly quickly slipped off her lap and curled into her side again. Nicole had tried to leave at least ten times over the last hour, and each time Waverly had found a new way to make her stay. Waverly knew Nicole didn’t want to leave anyway, if she had needed to go that badly she would have.

They both sat and stared at the television, neither woman particularly concentrating on what was on the screen, both just glad to be in each other’s company.

Ten minutes had passed and Nicole sighed heavily before shifting slightly away from Waverly. She didn’t want to leave, she would much rather stay cuddled with Waverly on the couch, she’d rather do anything over the paperwork and files waiting for her at the office. But the officer had promised herself she would go back during the day and do them before the morning. yet she had let Waverly distract her all day, and now the sky was lit by stars and she was running out of time to keep her promise.

“Waves, I have to go now.” Nicole said as she placed a soft kiss on her girlfriend’s forehead before standing up. Waverly didn’t protest, she just sat silently and watched as Nicole pulled her sweatshirt back on and got ready to leave. Just as Nicole grabbed the door handle she called back, “I’ll see you tomorr-”

“Wait.” Waverly said as she jumped off the couch, walking around to Nicole, her trademark smile plastered on her face.

Waverly laced their fingers together, over the door handle, pulling Nicole’s hand away from the exit and to her cheek, not breaking eye contact with her girlfriend as she did so.

“I really have to go.” Nicole whispered as Waverly guided Nicole’s hand down her side, resting it at her hips.

“I know.” Waverly whispered back before leaning in, softly brushing her lips over Nicole’s, only for a second before paling back, but the redhead instantly forgot why she needed to leave. Nicole leaned back into Waverly, their lips connecting harder this time. Waverly moved her hands to the back of Nicole’s neck, deepening the kiss, pulling her girlfriend impossibly closer. Nicole opened her mouth to speak as Waverly leaned back slightly to catch her breath, but Nicole’s words turned very quickly into a moan as Waverly bit down on the officer’s bottom lip.

“Baby,” Nicole breathed heavily as Waverly’s moved her lips to down to Nicole’s neck, leaving a trailer of hot open-mouthed kisses, “I really, I should…baby.” Nicole could barely get a coherent sentence out of her mouth as her girlfriend sucked on her pulse point, the shorter woman’s hands firmly tracing Nicole’s sides, pulling at her sweatshirt.

“You really should what?” Waverly asked, leaning back to look into Nicole’s hazel eyes as her hands went under Nicole’s sweatshirt, cupping the taller women’s breasts over the thin material over her bra. A smug smile spread on Waverly’s face as Nicole’s mouth hung open, her pupils now blown. Nicole had barely registered Waverly’s question, just the smallest touch from Waverly’s fingers had her full attention, everything else had become a blur.

Waverly let out a small laugh before she grabbed Nicole’s hand, pulling her towards the bedroom, Nicole following her, her mind focused entirely on Waverly and nothing but Waverly. Nicole had never met anyone like Waverly before, someone who had her full attention all the time, someone who had her wrapped around her finger. Yet Waverly could do whatever she wanted, lead Nicole anywhere and she would follow without questioning it. The two of them hadn’t been dating long, but despite this Nicole knew she was already head over heels in love with Waverly, had been since day one, and Nicole was sure Waverly felt the same way.

Nicole was pulled from her thoughts when she felt Waverly push her backwards onto the bed, Waverly very quickly crawling up the redhead’s body. Nicole watched with patience as she waited for Waverly to come close enough, pulling her in for a kiss, feeling the shorter women’s body relax down on her own. Nicole quickly lifted her girlfriends weight, flipping her over and pinning her wrists above her head.

“This was not the plan.” Waverly panted, a huge smile spread across her face.

“This was definitely my plan.” Nicole replied, her voice lower than normal, making Waverly notice how wet she was. Nicole  moved her thigh between her girlfriends legs, pressing firmly against Waverly’s heat. The brunette’s hips bucked and her back arched, pushing herself down harder on Nicole’s thigh. Waverly groaned, her sinfully short skirt now sitting around her hips as she grinded down on Nicole’s thigh, disappointed by how many clothes her girlfriend still had on. Nicole moaned at the wetness left on her thigh, rushing through Waverly's sodden underwear.

Waverly grabbed the bottom of Nicole’s sweatshirt, pulling it over her head in one fluid movement and quickly tossing it aside. Before Waverly could do the same to Nicole’s shirt, the redhead leaned down, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss, changing the pace completely. Waverly’s frantic mind calmed as Nicole’s tongue rolled over her own and her girlfriend’s fingers let go of the grip they had on Waverly’s wrists, trailing them gently down into the brunette’s hair.

Nicole grabbed the hem of Waverly’s t-shirt, pulling it up, Waverly sitting up slightly to help get the unwanted clothing off. The second Waverly’s shirt hit the floor Nicole’s lips were on her girlfriend’s toned stomach, making Waverly’s head fall back on the bed, a soft whimper escaping her lips as she did so.

Nicole moved up Waverly, her lips tracing every inch of her lover, drowning in the small surges and moans flooding her girlfriends body. Waverly lifted her head as Nicole's head raised, questioning why her girlfriend had stopped, leaving her breathless.

“You’re so fucking beautiful” Nicole whispered, her hands running down Waverly’s side as she spoke. Waverly’s breath caught in her throat, her cheeks burning up as Nicole’s eyes, filled with lust and desire, stared straight back at her.

Waverly didn’t know how to respond, so she pulled Nicole up, crashing their lips together in a desperate kiss. Both women’s hands tugging at clothing in an attempt to be closer, breaking the kiss only for a second as Nicole’s shirt was flung across the room. Waverly quickly unhooked Nicole’s black laced bra, sliding the straps down her girlfriend’s arm before replacing the fallen garment with her hands. Nicole moaned into her girlfriend’s mouth as Waverly’s thumbs slid teasingly over her already stiff nipples.

Nicole moved her hand under Waverly’s back as her girlfriend continued to tease her, unhooking Waverly’s baby blue bra and taking it off. Unlike Waverly, Nicole didn’t tease and she quickly placed her lips around Waverly’s peaks. Waverly’s hands moved to grasp her girlfriends shoulder as Nicole's tongue played with her nipple. Waverly's hips surged up into Nicole’s abs as the redhead trailed kisses across her chest, moving to pay attention to the brunette’s other breast.

‘Nicole,” Waverly panted, Nicole releasing her girlfriend’s nipple from her mouth with a pop. “take them off.” Waverly tugged on Nicole’s belt as she spoke. Nicole smiled before sitting up, pulling Waverly’s skirt down as she did so and tossing it to the floor. Making eye contact with Waverly, Nicole then began take her belt off as slow as she could, smiling as she watched her girlfriend’s flushed chest rapidly rise and fall, her hands already tangled in the sheets.

Before Nicole could even unbuckle her belt, she felt the air rush from her lungs as she was pushed back, Waverly quickly straddling her, pulling her belt out of its loops.

“What?” Waverly laughed as startled Nicole’s face stared back at her, “did you really expect me to wait?” Waverly popped the button of Nicole’s trousers as she spoke, swiftly pulling the zipper down as she climbed off Nicole, the trousers and the redhead’s undies coming with her.

Once Nicole felt the trousers slide off her ankles, she pushed herself up, pulling her girlfriend in for a deep kiss as she pushed the brunette back onto the bed. Nicole bit down on Waverly’s bottom lip before smoothing it over with her tongue, moving down to repeat the action on her neck. By the time Nicole made it to girlfriend’s hips, Waverly’s breaths had become moans, her back was arched and her hands were firmly in Nicole’s hair in a desperate attempt to get her girlfriend where she needed her. 

Nicole finally acknowledged Waverly’s silent plea and moved between her girlfriends spread legs, her fingers tracing patterns on Waverly’s trembling thighs.

“Nicole,” Waverly pushed herself onto her elbows so she could she her girlfriend looking up at her through her lashes, “ _please_.” Nicole leaned closer, her  breath on Waverly’s sex causing the brunettes arms to shake, but Waverly was determined to maintain eye contact. There was something about looking into Nicole’s sparkling eyes that made sex with her so much more intimate.

“Well, as you asked so nicely.” Nicole hummed and before Waverly could give a sarcastic reply Nicole’s mouth was finally where she wanted it. Waverly’ back arched sharply and her head fell back to the bed, her hands grasping at the sheets and Nicole’s tongue slowly ran through her already dripping folds. After only a few minutes Nicole had Waverly incoherently panting and moaning a string of her name, but Nicole hadn't had her fix of Waverly yet, so she pulled back, placing kisses on Waverly's thighs as Waverly tried to pull Nicole back, bucking her hips aimlessly.

"Why did-" just as Waverly got her thoughts back in order, Nicole sucked Waverly's clit, hard, making Waverly's voice turn to a groan deep in the back of her throat. Nicole thrust two fingers into her girlfriends heat, knowing she was more than ready for it, setting a slow rhythm that was speed up quickly by Waverly's hips thrusting down on Nicole's fingers. Nicole could feel Waverly's body starting to tremble and knew it wouldn't take much to make Waverly come. So Nicole moved a hand from Waverly's hip, up to her breast, her hands roughly palming her girlfriends breast, earning another moan of Nicole's name from her girlfriends lips, sending a flood of arousal down Nicole. Waverly's muscles began to tense and Nicole added another finger, sending Waverly over the edge, ecstasy pumping through her veins as her hips jerked on Nicole's fingers. 

Nicole slowly pulled her fingers out as Waverly went limp, placing soft kisses all over Waverly's body as she crawled up it. Waverly's eyes flickered open to see Nicole smiling above her, her chin glistening. Waverly pulled her down, kissing her softly, tasting herself on Nicole's lips. 

Nicole shifted slightly, falling onto Waverly's leg, her body jerking at the smallest amount of friction.

"God Nicole," Waverly gasped, "you're _so_ wet." Nicole stifled a moan as Waverly bit down on her lip, feeling Nicole's arousal on her thigh. Waverly pulled Nicole back in, one hand on the back of the redheads neck, the other trailing down Nicole's flawless body. 

Nicole inhaled sharply as Waverly's finger gently circled her clit, Waverly smiling into the kiss, knowing and loving the effect she was having on Nicole.

Waverly circled Nicole's clit a couple more time before easily sliding one finger into her, Nicole trying her best to hold herself up as Waverly stroked her walls just right. Waverly noticed her girlfriends shaking arms and kissed her cheek,

"You won't crush me its fine." Waverly whispered into Nicole's mouth. Nicole lowered herself slightly, burying her face into Waverly's neck as the brunette continued her movements, quickly adding another finger before starting a gentle rhythm. 

"Waves,' Nicole whimpered, lifting her head slightly, Waverly smiling at her girlfriend's flushed face. "baby add another finger." the tone of Nicole's voice, just how turned on she was, how badly she needed this made the breath hitch in Waverly's throat. Waverly added another finger and Nicole hissed, pressing her forehead against Waverly's, their bodies moving in time as Waverly thrust into Nicole, making the redhead squirm under her touch.

Waverly could tell Nicole was close, her thighs had gotten tighter on her hips, her muscles were clenching shut around her fingers and Nicole's eyes had screwed shut. Waverly tugged gently on Nicole's earlobe before whispering, "come for me baby." and with that Nicole came, pure bliss taking over her body as she saw stars, wet heat dripping onto Waverly's fingers. 

Waverly fucked Nicole through her orgasm, stoping when Nicole let out a weak protest, slowly rolling over Waverly.

The brunette peppered kisses across Nicole's collar bone until she recovered.

"You are amazing." Nicole whispered, tipping Waverly's chin up with her fingertips, connecting their lips once more.

"Didn't you have to go somewhere?" Waverly asked, her eyes sparkling and Nicole laughed knowing Waverly had won.

"Nope, pretty sure I'm free all night." Nicole said with a wink before sitting up, straddling Waverly's hips.

She could get up early and do her work tomorrow, right now she would much rather  _do_ Waverly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that, please leave a kudos/comment to let me know if you enjoyed it 
> 
> if you have any prompts/you wanna talk about wayhaught/you wanna stalk me;  
>  i am @reganalver on tumblr, twitter and Instagram 
> 
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
